Percy Champion Of Magic
by Kraken Slayer
Summary: Percy gets betrayed. He runs away from CHB and gets taken by Hecate, becoming her Champion. Now 345 years later, a new threats arises. will Percy come back and save olympus or will he fight for the rising spirit of tartarus. This is my first fanfic so flames welcome. This is a Percy/Artemis.
1. Chapter 1

Percy The champion of Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordian's Characters.

3rd person Pov

Percy was walking back from the Big House, when suddenly; he heard a blood curling scream. Running to the source of the scream, he found it at the entrance of camp, right before the boundaries.

"Percy, help!", Grover said.

A demigod, of about 16 or 17, was running trying to escape the monster, and of course with Percy's luck it hat to be; yep you guessed it, the Minotaur. Uncapping Riptide he ran towards the monster, seeing him, or rather smelling him the Minotaur, charged.

PPov

How much time do I have to kill the f****** Minotaur for him to get: he's not wanted. Just as he was about to hit me, I jumped on top of his back trying to cut his head, but he apparently had gotten smarter because he lowered his neck, making me miss his head and cut off his horn instead, damn what I am going to do with this one, I thought. . Rolling off, I twisted around to see him swinging his axe, I spear tackled him before he could descend his axe, at the same time I plunged Riptide deep within his chest. He crumbled to dust.

"Hey, man, I am Perc-", I started saying to the new kid.

"Perseus Jackson, I know I am not stupid", he answered rather rudely.

I was about to answer when, there was a brilliant flash of light, marking the arrival of a god. Turning around I saw my dad, Poseidon god of the Sea. Okay recap, my name is Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, slayer of Kronos, Hyperion and many other things I'd rather not get in too.

Anyway I bowed down to my dad saying:

"Hey dad, how've you be". I started to say when he pushed past me.

"Campers, he said to the assembled campers, this is my son: Marcus Hound. He is one of the greatest heroes ever to have lived, he just without any training defeated the Minotaur."

I was about to point out that I was the slayer of the minotaur when:

"Yeah, and Jackson just stood there, watching." Marcus said.

I couldn't believe it, the other campers were actually buying this. Okay not all of them: the Stolls, the Clarisse, Katie, Piper, Reyna, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Grover, Nico, and Thalia (who was visiting) remained loyal.

"Perseus, my dad said, what is the meaning of this?", then continuing before I could speak, I revoke your leadership of this camp, it shall now be commanded by my favourite son, Marcus Hound."

The campers cheered.

"Okay," I croaked. I couldn't believe this was happening. I turned and ran to the Poseidon cabin.

While I lay in bed I realized, my real friends would always stand by me. Especially Annabeth, right? She would never hurt me.

I had no idea how wrong I was.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

_5 days later_

I was walking towards the beach, when I heard, Annabeth talking to Marcus. What I heard broke my heart.

"Marcus, you are so much better then Percy, in like every department."

"I know right, said the arrogant idiot, when are you going to break up with him? Cause you are totally out of his league."

"I'll do it today at the camp fire". Then she proceeded in snogging him like there was no tomorrow.

Heartbroken I stepped in full view of the two, and said in a low voice that would have made Kronos run for his mommy.

"Having fun?" they jumped apart.

"Percy it's not what it looks like"

"Then what it is it Annabeth? Oh wait I know its THE FACT THAT YOUR A HEARTLESS BITCH. WE ARE THROUGH!" I, bellowed.

Then turning I stormed off to my cabin. I packed my stuff. I was leaving CHB for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not PJO or HOO, they are Rick Riordian's property.**

PPov

I was running like never before. The Drakon was flying right behind me, intent on getting his meal: me. As I ran deeper in the forest, I wondered if this monster was going to be the death of me. But if it was, then it would have been my own fault.

_Flashback_

_I ran out of camp, with one idea in mind. Get as far away from Half-blood hill as possible. I stopped as I came to the beach. I smelt the sea, now a few days ago this would have revitalized me, but since my dad disowned me I no longer felt any connection to the sea. I could still hear his voice telling me I was a coward. Anyway, I continued walking. I was heading for the Canadian Mountains. I'd be safe from that accursed camp there. Anyway I kept on going, never stopping to look back. I wondered if I could still breathe underwater. So stripping I headed in. It was cold and I got wet, meaning my gifts were gone, I wasn't supposed to be able to get wet without wanting to be wet. I dived in and anyway. I heard screams and shouts, but I ignored them. Until I heard the roar._

_Immediately I knew I was in trouble, I just didn't how much yet. I looked back and saw a Lithian Drakon, the same that had killed Silena a few years ago. I scrambled out of the sea._

"_Shit", I swore as I hastily put my clothes on. _

_Then I turned and ran towards the forest._

_Flashback end._

PPov

A plan formed in my mind. Clarisse had killed that beast by putting a spear in its eye. If I could get a high enough vantage point, enough time, and then I had a chance. But I had to time this just right. I looked back, it was closing, fast. On my left stood a little cliff in the distance, I ran towards it just as the Drakon skidded to a halt behind me. This thing was like the Minotaur, it wasn't good this with turns. But in this situation this didn't help me much.

Finally I got to the cliff; I climbed it while uncapping Riptide. The Drakon chose this moment to barrel in the clearing. I got ready, prayed to some god that I wasn't going to die. Then I jumped, and sank my sword in it's eye. It roared in pain and crumbled to dust.

"Ingenious", a voice said behind me.

Whipping around sword at the ready, I then saw one of the most beautiful women I ever saw.

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly.

"I am Hecate, Goddess of Magic, she answered smiling, and since your father disowned you, I am offering you to be my Champion. Do you accept?"

"I, would be honoured to be your Champion milady."

"Then repeat after me! I accept my powers, my destiny; I leave behind my pains and my past, and accept to be Lady Hestia's Champion." She said dramatically.

I" accept my powers, my destiny; I leave behind my pain and my past, and accept to be Lady Hestia's Champion." I repeated.

I suddenly felt a rush of power in my body and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you:**

**Jlover97: I will, glad you like it.**

**PJandLGequalsLove (awesome username by the way): Thanks will do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordian's work.**

PPov

When I woke up I was in a different place. I was lying on a bed in some kind of wooden house. Looking out I saw mountains. Hmm weird, there are no mountains in Long Island. Getting up I surveyed my surroundings, seeing no immediate threat, I uncapped Riptide and slowly made my way into the other room.

Suddenly I heard a noise, heading toward its source I found it in what seemed to be the kitchen. There I saw My Patron, I saw Lady Hecate. So bowing down, I said:

"Milady"

"Ah Perseus-", she started to say before I interrupted her.

"Percy, Milady, just Percy. Perseus is, or feels strange", I told her.

"As you wish then my dear. Anyway, Percy, how do you feel?" she asked me, still busying herself by the stove.

To tell the truth I hadn't really thought about how I felt. I was still confused and had too many questions with very few answers.

"To tell the truth milady, I feel powerful, very powerful», I answered, I didn't want to brag or anything but it was true. I was really starting to wonder what she was doing by that stove. That's when I smelt it, the wonderful smell of homemade pancakes (A**/N I am assuming you know how good chocolate crisp pancakes smell like.) ** She turned around with a plate full of warm pancakes.

"I understand that you like your food to be your favourite colour. Seeing as how Poseidon disowned you, I am guessing, that you now like the colour of magic. Do you know which colour this would be?" she asked me.

"Um, I think that would be purple?" seriously I had this new craving for purple food, and the pancakes were purple so it was kind of an easy question.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" she questioned with a twinkle in her eye.

"Telling you, milady, it is definitively purple" I said with much more confidence.

"Good you trust your instincts. Well go on, I didn't make them just so you could watch them. Dig in." She said.

"Milady, I asked as I took the pancakes, where are we?" I asked.

"We are in the Canadian Mountains. Is this not where you wanted to be?", she asked surprised.

"No, no it's fine. I was just wondering." I said quickly not wanting to anger the probably only god who cared about me.

"Then stop wondering and eat, we have a lot to do", she said.

So I did, we then started to talk about my training. I admit I was really nervous. Well wouldn't you be? You're going to be taught at something you've never done before by a goddess. Do you know how short tempered gods are? Apparently she read my mind because she said:

"Do not worry. It will come naturally now that you are my Champion. Besides your immortal, you need to relax and calm your mind" she said soothingly.

"Kay" I said in a rather squeaky voice to my own ears.

So I trained, I discovered many things and my powers grew. I became immersed in magic and not to mention really powerful. I could now control all the elements, control the winds, charm speak (not the same as Piper, but still very powerful), become invisible to all even gods, fly. I could beat anyone on sword fighting. Monsters were now jokes. I am constructed the chalet I was in to be my base. And made my own family, made of demi-gods I found. We were one family, and thanks to my new powers, I could sense who their godly parents was. I had: Derek (14 years old) a son of Hephaestus, Vanessa (13 years old) a daughter of Aphrodite, Cedric (11 years old) son of Ares, Muriel (16 years old) a daughter of Demeter and a few others. My patron came to visit us every once in a while. Life was good.

3rd person Pov.

"M-My Lo-Lord the He-Hero is be-becoming very ver-very powerful. Soon he will be able to crush the camp of

Heroes." Said the man, apparently a servant. He was talking to a living shadow: Tartarus. For years he had been

planning to overthrow the gods. And now the time had come.

**So what do you think? **

**PLEASE REVIEW YOUR IDEAS. Should I make Annabeth want Percy back. Should Percy reveal himself to the **

**Olympians immediately? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I am sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was on vacation and I didn't have access to internet.**

**Okay apparently most people reading my story don't really like annabeth. So I guess this is just gonna be Percy and Artemis. By the way I am gonna stop making stupid disclaimers, we all know I am not Rick Riordian, so yeah. Anyway here's the new chappie.**

Artemis's Pov

The gods were arguing, again, about something completely pointless. I was once again thinking about the presence I felt almost all the time. I hoped it was Percy.Wait did I just think that. No, I Artemis Goddess of Maidens refuses to fall for Aphrodite's schemes.

But for the past few hundred years I could not help to search for him, in every possible place the young demigod, well he wasn't exactly young any more, could be hidden. (**A/N Percy's "mansion" is magically protected by Hecate herself, meaning that no one but her and the people Percy wants can find it)** But to no avail. He seemed to have absolutely disappeared from the earth. But she knew he wasn't dead, his soul had not gone in the underworld, so Hades said. She latched upon this hope, hoping he would return to her unharmed. Because as much as she hated to admit it, she had fallen for a man.

Anyway we were gathered here, because of the new threat: Tartarus. Not the pit, but the spirit, the Primordial Tartarus, had made himself known to the Olympians. He was waging war with Olympus. So we had gathered here to discuss the current events, ask if anybody had learned about Percy.

"SILENCE", bellowed my father the King of the Gods, "Does anyone have any news of my nephew, Perseus Jackson.", he continued.

"Nope, said Marcus Hound, Percy's half brother and probably the vilest man on the planet, but Milord Zeus, why should we care. That looser, ran away he's a coward. We can win this war without him", he said arrogantly.

This was it I was tired of this arrogant boy; I was going to blast him to pieces, and give what was left of him to my wolves. I started to rise.

"Wow cool down sis", said my most annoying, yet caring brother, Apollo.

"No this demigod immortal or not, will pay for his crimes today. He is the reason, along with the daughter of Athena that Perseus left. He shall pay one day" I said loudly.

Suddenly the throne room shook. A messenger came running toward father and said:

"My Lord, Tartarus is attacking Mt Olympus", he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What so soon, but our spies report that his forces, won't be ready for at least three months", my father said in panic.

"What do we do?" Ares asked, livid.

"We rally our forces, first. Take all of our children, and rally them at the base of Olympus. Minor gods is there anyone you know who can help us in the coming battle?", he said.

"I know someone, my Champion. He will help if I ask him to", said Lady Hecate.

"And who, pray tell may this person be", Athena asked.

"He is the saviour of Olympus, he used to be the Son of Poseidon, he is the most powerful, most skilled demigod anyone has ever seen. He is PERSEUS JACKSON", she answered yelling the last bit.

**So how is this one? Please review, constructive criticism or new ideas are always welcome.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, u guys make my day. Anyway I might be taking longer to update because I going on vacation and I don't really have access to internet, but I will try my best. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, okay first: thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Now back to the story**

Artemis's Pov

The throne room was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop. Before anyone had time to say anything Hecate flashed out.

"Well that was unexpected", said Apollo.

"No shit Sherlock", answered Athena rolling her eyes.

Hecate flashed back in:

"He is coming", she muttered, in a voice that let no doubt that she was very, very pissed.

Then suddenly everyone, including the demigods, felt an immensely powerful presence, almost like a god.

Everything turned deep purple almost black, the doors burst open, and in walked Perseus. He looked better then I remembered, taller, with a deeper tan, more muscular. Yet there was also something that had completely changed about him, we could all feel his anger, his resentment, even if his face remained totally calm.

He was wearing a black outfit lined in dark purple, a black cape with a hood billowed in his wake. A sword was strapped on each of his hips. One was obviously Riptide, but the other was fascinating, it looked like it was made of purple glass, from the way it was crafted this possibility was discarded.

His eyes were purple as well, the change of colour probably originated from being disowned by Poseidon and adopted by Hecate.

Not looking at any of us or the demigods who were all looking at him in awe, apart from the two worst asshole in the world Annabeth Chase the daughter of Athena and Marcus Hound son of Poseidon, he bowed to Hecate:

"Milady you have summoned me, I have come" he said, completely masking his anger.

"The gods have a favour to ask of you", she answered.

He looked at her with a frown, then sighed and snapped his fingers, a throne appeared right behind him, the colours completely matched his outfit, he sat and made a go on gesture with his hand directed at Zeus.¨

I could see my father was terribly angered by this action, he started:

"HOW DARE YOU..."

"Cut to the chase", interrupted Perseus, like he was talking to a simple demigod, not the ruler of Earth.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR THESE INSULTS", my father bellowed.

"Sorry, Perseus answered, but I'm Immortal and much more powerful than any of your pathetic new Gods, he pointed to the heroes of Olympus, now unless you have anything of interest to say instead of empty threats than I am leaving before I fade of boredom".

I could tell my father was partly very angry, partly in awe. Apparently he came to a decision and said:

"As you know we have an army at our doorsteps. We need your help; he had pained expression as he said this, to repulse this enemy. We do not have the means to do it ourselves. We are willing to give you controls of the demigods from Camp Olympus."

"With all due respect my lord, I do not need your pathetic demigods. I, will choose the ones I want to take over and join them to my own, he hesitated, friends."

"And who might these friends be?" asked Athena, cautious as ever.

"Demigods, nymphs I have trained, there are thirty of them", he answered, if you need me milord I shall be in Camp Olympus for the time being it shall be my base.

Then bowing he turned to walk out of the throne room, our eyes met then in an imperceptible nod he invited me to join him outside.

**So what do you think?**

**Is it good enough, is it too short, is to uneventful?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kay, guys here is the next chapter the same day as the previous one. Aren't I kind hearted? Anyway here it is.**

Percy's POV

As I went outside I couldn't help but hide a smile, I'd shown them alright, I hadn't looked at those traitors. I leaned on a pillar outside the Throne Room, waiting for Artemis. I needed to know. I had to know why she acted the way she did. Maybe she felt for me. I had grabbed that hope. It had been handed to me a few months ago. I had discovered I could use magic to, not only see but hear as well. Every time they made camp she kept muttering, where are you Perseus, where?

Now she was walking toward me a pissed off expression on her face. She stood in front of me, looking me straight in the eye. I started to say something but then she did a thing I totally did not expect. She punched me right in the gut.

"Arggh", I groaned, why did you do that?"

"Where, in Hades name, have you been?" she asked me.

"Umm"

"Do you know how much you had me worried?"

"You, you where worried about _me?_ Why?" I asked disbelief etched on my face.

"Have you not guessed? I know you where watching me. I felt your presence, Perseus. I..." her voice broke.

I took her in my arms; I could feel the tears streaming down her face onto my shirt.

"Shh, its fine, I am here now. That's all that matters", I told her trying to calm her down.

Then I heard the door open behind me. I immediately teleported us in the mountains. I had picked my favourite spot. It was a small forest, nestled in a crest.

"Wh-where are we?" she asked me, still sobbing.

"You asked where I was; well this is my base I guess you could call it. The house is just over there."

"I came around here; I should have seen a house, big enough to hold 30 people." She said reproachfully.

"It's protected, by Hecate herself. No one can find it, but the people who live here" I explained.

I looked into her eyes. I could see mixed up emotions: relief and sadness chief among them.

"Why are you sad?"

"You didn't want me to find you. You probably find me pathetic"

"Why would you say something like that? You know I had no choice, and from what I told you..." I hesitated unsure whether I should continue.

"Yes", she prompted.

"Iloveyou"

"Didn't catch that."

"I love you", I repeated more slowly.

I was expecting her to hit me or to scream at me. Or to just flash out. What I did not expect was a ridiculous huge grin.

"You're happy about this?", I asked surprised.

She answered by latching her lips on mine. After a while she pulled back and said.

"I love you too"

"I kinda guessed that", I said grinning.

She mocked hit my arm.

Then she asked:

"How is this actually going to work?"

"We'll see after this war."

Now I needed to gather my small army.

"I need to go; I'll see you in Olympus"

I kissed her good bye and teleported away.

I walked in to my base. Inside there was mass chaos. People were whacking other people on their head. I could see Gilan my, second in command, a son of Eros trying to calm things down, to no avail.

"SILENCE", I bellowed.

Every one turned their heads and as one they all asked the same question.

"What did they want?"

"Tartarus is finally attacking Olympus. We will help them. We will be based in Camp-Olympus." I said.

A sudden cry of protests filled the room.

"Yes, yes I know, but we need to go right now." I said.

I waved my hand and everything appeared in Camp.

I stepped out, everyone including the hunters that were staying in Camp for the duration of the meeting were staring at me like I'd just dropped from space, which I guessed I kind of had.

"Missed me?" I asked.

**Is it long enough?**

**Anyway you know the drill. REVIEW and everything will be okay. If you don't *Darth Vader Voice* BEWARE**


End file.
